


Twisted Love

by cursedbrioche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ......, Blood and Gore, Hunger Games AU, M/M, One Shot, RIP me, Romance, Sad, The feels, Tsuuki questions life, WARNING THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING, angsty af, i can't tag, kissy kissy, might have a sequel, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: Hunger games auTsukishima questions life.Yamaguchi reaches insanity.Almost everyone is dead....Will they survive or not.......(This story was formed because I lost a bet on discord so rip me)





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE WEAK...  
> THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING..  
> THIS IS ANGSTY AS FUCK SO READ AHEAD.....If you dare...  
> Also this story will be in Tsuuki's pov
> 
> Also when it has the ~~~~~ it means the gore and blood will appear... So warning to those who don't like that sort of stuff...

Bong

**Bong**

**Bong**

 

The three horrid noises were heard, signalising the death of three innocent people...

The three innocent people that I _**killed**_ by the way. And they aren't the only people I killed in this god forbid arena, there was another one...Another one which I **murdered.**

Sighing, I looked up at the pixelated fake sky....

 _ **I hate this**_ **game.**  Do people really find enjoyment in seeing innocent teenagers kill each other? So to what, make bets and laugh as they witness the very meaning of pure evil. I looked at the three bodies who all looked unidentified, they are burnt and deformed. At least I gave them a quick death by send explosives there way. It would be awful if I gave them a  slow one. I _know_ this will mess me up in the foreseeable future I _KNOW that my hands will never be clean._ It will forever be tinted with that dark crimson colour of blood and I can  _never_ get rid of it. Maybe god might forgive me, if I ever actually believed in them but unfortunately I'm a atheist so I don't really think some miracle will save me from this madness.

If remember correctly its just me, Yamaguchi and two other people from some other district.

Yamaguchi...The poor person. I really hope he is okay.. 

You see I had the pleasure of being....Friends with him when were in district 5  and to be honest the only reason I'm surviving right now is so I can protect him and make sure _no one_ can harm him. Even if it means I have to have blood on my hands for the rest of my short life.

Looking at the bodies one more time and saying a quick sorry, I quickly ran away in case any one else was lurking near by.

It was getting dark, I could hear the noise of a river. Maybe I should go there. Let's just hope that no one will be there.

It wasn't long until I arrived at the river. Looking at it, it reminded me when I was with Yamaguchi at the very beginning of this horrid game. We were together but somehow we managed to lose each other. Tst how typical. Oh well its getting late, I should climb a tree and just _sleep_. Whist doing that, the sound of twigs breaking caught my attention, turning my head to see the source of the sound, I saw a pure white rabbit. But there was something about it...The innocence I guess reminds me of him.. Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi.....

Before I knew it I was whispering his name like a chant that will protect me from any harm... But I highly doubt it...Its not like I need to be protected....It's more like a sort of prayer I guess.. But I'm a fucking atheist so praying would be pointless for me.

 But I guess even the non believers need a little faith. Tst whats  _ **wrong with me?**_  Maybe I'm going a little crazy...Blame the capital not me for creating this....hell...

_**Snap...Snap.....Snap...** _

What the hell...Shit it's closer..the noise... 

Have to be quiet...

Holding my breath, I silently look around wondering to myself if I would I ever survive this insane place. But I know the answer will be a  ** _no._**

**_Silence...Something doesn't feel right..._ **

**_Oh fuck...I think there is someone there._ **

Keep calm Tsukishima Kei....If I'm quiet then they will leave....I hope?...

A few minutes have past now I and I'm 100% percent sure that person is still there. Tst if they don't leave I'll have to.. Kill....them.  _Shiver.. Fucking hell it got cold quickly. W_ ith my heart beat accelerating quickly, I silently grabbed my bow and arrow and waited until the stranger came into view.

 Tick tock where the fuck will this person come to view? I just want to get this over and done with...It's too bloody cold...Damm capitalist.... Tst.. I could feel my arms and hand start to shake from the frozen atmosphere, my heartbeat was besting like crazy...

"Huff huff huuff"

The sound of the stranger suddenly erupted at of no where. My hands clutched harder on the bow while holding my breath...Damm it's sure hard trying to hide while you are stuck up in a big tree.

 I just need one arrow, one shot. Any it will be one step closer to Yamaguchi being  ** _safe._**

Before I could release the arrow, a familiar face came Into view. With there muddy messy hair and the little antenna. I could recognise that figure from anywhere. "Yamaguchi over here" I whispered to him. 

....... _Silence......._

 "T-tsuuki?"

A faint and very broken voice could be heard. Tst. This boy makes me too worried sometimes. "Yes it's me...". A few moments later Yamaguchi slowly climbed up the tree that I am currently at.  And before I knew it we were looking at each other face to face. His face was....well....Tired for sure..He seems to have a few bruises and scratches here and there but I think he is alright physically... Who knows what there hell he has been through..

Before I knew it, he was clinging too me like I was his only life line. It was quite nice having someone around, it can get lonely around in this sort of hell. I slowly reached for his matted hair, while trying to smooth it out. He seems to enjoy it as he was slowly releasing all his built up tension within his muscles.

"Oh Tsuuki I missed you so much!It was so scary....I don't want to have to hurt someone! I.....I want this to all end!" 

His too pure. Too innocent. Must protect.

Before I had time to register what I was doing. I grabbed his face so he was looking directly at my face and.....Kissed him full on the lips. I admit it was kinda rough but we quickly settled into a position where we are both comfortable. It was nice... No it was fucking hot and passionate..And...Just pure bliss. This is why I survived for so long. This is what is keeping me going. Only for Yamaguchi Tadashi and no one eles.

"Tadashi! I-I...love you.."

God dammit, what a way to confess to him. Tst.

"Heh, you really are my Tsuuki aren't you." 

He was giving me this look. I couldn't explain it... He is too angelic.. The only angel I will ever believe in.. I couldn't help myself I need  ** _more_**. I need to touch him, his face, his hands, body, anything at long as I'm touching and keeping him safe for this dark world.

So we touched, kissed, hugged, cried... well yams was doing the most of that. 

But we both know that one of has have to die and I'm the one who is planning on dying. Not him. I'll probably slip away and doing in silence so he won't have to see it. I don't won't to scar him mentally so me committing suicide in front of him isn't the wisest of choices. I'll wait till the other two contestants are killed off then I will do it.

But all I want to do right now is to just  ** _sleep._**

**_And sleep I did. With my Yams._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

(Warning gore and blood will be mentioned up ahead you have been warned)

_Chirp chirp chirp_

_The sound of birds came to my ears. It was quite blissful. It's a bonus when you have a angel like Yams snuggling up to yourself. I am a lucky Man....well.....Teen... I just want this feeling to last forever. If only they could stop these games and stop making humans fight humans. It's not right and will never be. If only these damm capitalist just understand._

_I slowly opened my eyes and quickly grabbed my glasses that surprisingly survived for this long. And the view I witnessed was absolutely beautiful. The fake sun arose making everything have a sort of evergreen look too it including a certain someone._

_With there constellation of freckles and feathery eyelashes. I gave him butterfly kisses all across his face, causing him to smile in his sleep. So cute._

_Rumble rumble_

_.. ...._

_I think its time to get something to eat..._

_So without trying to wake the angel up, I carefully slip past him and ever so slowly climbed down the tree. Once down safely I walked towards the river that was nicely located nearby. I could the sounds of water crashing against the rocks. So far everything is peaceful. But I know I need to keep my wits about. You don't know what could be out here._

_Crouching next to the rocks. I slowly got out my arrow and bow and prepared to shoot any fish that could be there. While waiting patiently. I heard a rustle coming towards me, I quickly turned around, only to be welcome by the sight of Yamaguchi, who was currently holding a sais for some reason...Weird..._

_"Yams! What are you doing down here, go back to the tree you will be safe there." His face suddenly grinned while his eyes glistened.... It almost looked like he was preparing to do something...._

_God dammit all of a sudden I'm getting this queasy feeling. Got to keep calm. Maybe it's just the nerves... Yeah the nerves.... He was walking closer.... And closer.... Until he was standing right next to me.... Maybe he shouldn't be holding Weapon, he could hurt himself. I don't want him to injure himself or anything like that._

_"I wanna help! Let's fish together Tsuuki!"_

_Sigh, I might as well let him help me. At least he will be close to me I guess. "Alright then"._

_And fish we did. It was quite nice I suppose but that feeling... Something is gonna happen._

_Trying to ignore it, I looked towards Yams who was currently.... not fishing.... Instead they seem to be very transfixed on that weapon they have on there hands..._

_My mind was screaming at me to run for some horrid reason because before I knew it, a loud **splat** could be heard._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_The.....weapon....was suddenly wedged near my stomach... its.....stuck....Whats happening..._

**_blood....so much fucking blood._ **

**_Did I just get fucking stabbed?_ **

_I slowly turned to see Yams who was looking at me with that.....look...._

_Oh god what happened to my angelic Tadashi... He is grinning like a sadist._

_"Gomen Tsuuki! But you seeeee someone has to win so I won't be needing your help anymore!"_

_What the fuck.....What the hell is **wrong** with him... He was fine just a moment a go..._

_"Here let me get that out of you~"_

_And with a rough tug, he pulled out that sais._

_And **stabbed me again.**_

_**And again.** _

_**And again but this time more slowly.** _

**_And before I knew it, he was stabbing me relentlessly._ **

**_Blood and guts were pouring out of me._ **

**_I'm losing too much._ **

**_I can't stay awake any longer._ **

**_I finally collapse on the ground. At least I can hear the river and pretty birds in the distance._ **

**_"I never loved you Tsuuki, I just used you for my benefits"_ **

**_Stab, splat, Stab, splat_ **

**_......._ **

**_Tadashi......_ **

**_........_ **

**_I give him one last look and said my last words._ **

**_"I....will....always....love.....you"_ **

**_Oh god if you really fucking exist, please forgive this angel...._ **

**_I don't want this twisted love anymore.._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly..  
> Tumblr: curse-of-brioche  
> Talk to me if ya want.  
> Ask any request and I will attempt to write it. (Only Haikyu!! Tho)
> 
> This story has an unexpected ending I suppose. I might make a part two where Yams wins or something.


End file.
